


Blaze of Glory

by FeathersMcStrange



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Pre-Speed's Death, Superstition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6926986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeathersMcStrange/pseuds/FeathersMcStrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's noon on a gorgeous Sunday in Miami, the CSIs are working a scene, and Tim Speedle thinks he's going to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaze of Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of a series of drabbles based off a prompt list on tumblr found here: http://aromanticgcallen.tumblr.com/post/144666238426/obscure-feelings-drabble-prompt-meme
> 
> Prompt: Lachesism
> 
> Character(s): Tim Speedle
> 
> See note at bottom for additional warnings.

> **LACHESISM:** The desire to be struck by disaster – to survive a plane crash, or to lose everything in a fire.

"I think I'm gonna die young." It comes out of the blue on the beach on a beautiful day. Beautiful save the reason Tim and Eric stand where they do, in dark vests identifying them as CSI. No one ever calls them for anything beautiful. The body is the only thing ruining the calm tranquility of the Sunday noon. That and Tim's statement, said with a hand propped on one hip, grin cocky on his young face.

"Why the hell would you say that?" Eric demands with a sharpness that breaks the atmosphere. It's a warm day - when isn't it - but Eric feels cold. The chill that suddenly grips him is accompanied by the sudden intense urge to demand Tim take it back right now, knock on wood, say a Hail Mary, anything to dispel the aura that he's just woken something in fate he shouldn't have. "What the hell is wrong with you, Speed?" Fear hangs abruptly over his shoulders, an anvil of _you should_ not _have said that._

Tim looks taken aback by the amount of anger in Eric's voice, like Eric was supposed to just calmly accept what sounded for all the world like one of his closest friends expressing some kind of death wish.

"Just a feeling, I guess." Tim squares his shoulders and looks out across the glittering, sun-sparkled Atlantic. "Like there's a plane crash or a bullet with my name on it out there somewhere. Some kind of blaze of glory." He shoots Eric a look, smile returning, seeming to miss the sick look on Eric's face. "Bet I'm gonna go out a hero. Anything less would be anticlimactic at this point."

Eric swallows and looks down at the body, and works for the rest of the day not to show his panic any time Tim gets in a car or touches. By the time the blaze of glory actually comes, he's forgotten it entirely.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Referenced future death, discussion of death.


End file.
